Dance Around The Sun
by SuperOnceUponAWhoLock
Summary: This story is a prequel to my Apples and No Escape stories, all of which are set in the same world as my other stories. It takes place around the time of the Regina and Tinker Bell's flashbacks in "Quite a Common Fairy". Rumple isn't happy that Regina has stopped coming to his lessons and it is Jefferson's job to convince her to continue her training, but will his charm be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What has you so worked up today?" Victor asked him as they hurried down the hallway.

"Regina stopped going to Rumple's little training sessions and he wants me to talk her into coming back. Only problem is she has been refusing to see me for the past two weeks." He stopped in front of a huge wooden door. "Nice I don't even need to pick this type of lock." He closed his eyes focusing a moment and with a wave of his hand the door opened.

Even after the last couple of years of traveling with Jefferson he was still impress and slightly jealous when Jefferson would simply waved his hand and things happened.

"After you." Jefferson said with dramatic wave.

"You actually have feelings for her?" Victor asked as he slowly opened the door and looked around making sure no one was in the room.

"What?" He asked moving around Victor taking the lead again. "Don't be silly. To feel feelings one would actually have to have feelings."

"You my friend have spent too much time with Rumple. But if you don't have feelings why are you so upset about it?"

"Because…" Jefferson climbed up on the window ledge swinging his upper body out a moment to see if the window above them was open. "What woman says no to me? I can't let my perfect record break now." He swung back reaching into this bag and pulled out a rope with a metal hook on the end. He leaned back out the window and threw it up through the window above them. It hooked on to the inside of the stone wall on his first try.

"Well maybe you should just let Regina go so your nonexisting feelings don't get worse."

Jefferson gave a huff as he pulled on the rope making sure it was secure.

"You can only dance around the sun so many times before you get burned my friend."

"Dance around the sun," He mutter a few times before jumping out of the window exclaiming. "Dance around the sun! That's brilliant Vic. I know exactly what to do now."

"That is great but did you need to shout it, there should still be one more guard."

Jefferson brought up a finger to his lips to silence him as he grabbed the poker from the fireplace, moving back towards the door. He nodded towards the door and Victor moved on the other side of it.

He raised three fingers counting down to the exact moment the guard rushed into the room. He stuck the poker out and the guard tripped and fell into the center of the room.

"Who are you?" The guard asked looking up at them.

"Who are we? You are the one interrupting a very serious conversation."

"Yes it is like we are trying to rob the place or something." Victor commented.

"Oh come now Doc you are being ridiculous again. If they didn't want us to rob them they would have made it harder. They are practically giving their valuables away."

"I don't know having to climb up a side of a castle to get to what one desires makes it seem like they just don't want to give it away."

"You two need to come with me now." The guard demanded from his spot on the floor.

"Jeff?" Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh all right." He pouted throwing a small vial of poppy dust into the guards face, watching him fall to the ground asleep before turning to his friend. "There are you happy."

"I will be happy when we are back at Rumple's Castle and finished helping him with whatever problem he is requiring my help with."

"Yeah because that sounds like so much more fun than stealing things." Jefferson climbed back on the window ledge. "Just wait here a moment Vic, I will be right back with the item."

And before Victor could comment Jefferson disappeared up the rope out of sight.

* * *

"About time." Rumple commented as Jefferson and Victor appeared inside the tower room of his castle.

"It took me a little longer to pick the lock on the vault then I thought, but it is all here." He tossed a small bag to Rumple.

"Yes," He looked inside the bag. "If only you had more magic then no lock would be a problem."

"Magic or no magic I haven't let you down in ten years." Jefferson reminded him trying to shrug off the comment about his lack of magical abilities, for it was a subject he was still a bit ashamed of.

"I see you brought the good Doctor Frankenstein as I requested too." Rumple pointed to chair at a table which had papers laying on it. "Have a seat Doctor and look over the papers and tell me how you think things will play out."

"Yes, Jefferson let's get started." Victor commented taking a seat.

"I was actually going to check on Regina." Jefferson stated with an over the top shrug of his shoulders and point towards the door.

Victor gave him a look.

"What? Don't look at me like that. You know I am right. I will just be in the way here between all the bricking you two will be doing over whatever the problem is that Rumple needs your opinion on."

"If your visit goes anything like the last two weeks you will be back here within five minutes." Rumple commented without turning from his work at the table.

"Since when do you have so little confidence in me?"

"Since you have been failing at this very simple job for the last two weeks." Rumple stated still without turning to look at him.

Jefferson was glad Rumple didn't turn around to see the hurt on his face. He hated disappointing him.

Victor kept his thoughts about Rumple's treatment of Jefferson to himself. For he knew all too well what it felt like to have someone criticize his abilities.

"Don't worry, this time I actually have a plan."

"It has been my experience with you, if you have a plan that is exactly when I should start worrying." Victor commented looking up from the notes he was reading over just in time for Jefferson to give him a glare. "What? Don't look at me like that. You know I am right."

"I usually have a plan."

"Improvising," Victor mocked tossing the paper he was reading down on the table. "isn't a plan."

"It is when someone does it as brilliantly as I do." Jefferson declared grabbing his coat and rocking slightly on his heels.

Rumple turned around before Victor could comment. "If you two children are done I need the Doctor's help, so Jefferson when you do come back don't bother us."

"I won't be back till morning. You two will be done by then I assume." His hand went up to his hat giving it a spin before Rumple could answer.

The last thing he heard was Victor, "I bloody well hope we are done by morning, I have a date with Elizabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She heard Jefferson appear before she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded without turning around to look at him.

"I came to have a dance with you at the ball which is currently going on downstairs, but judging by your appearance you are not planning on making an appearance."

"I have no interest in the stupid ball for Snow's birthday."

"Well then shall we dance up here?" He asked playfully flipping his hat off his head as he walked closer to her.

"As I have told you the last four times you have come to see me, I have no interest in you tonight or any night."

"Yes Rumple told me you seem to have no interest in anything lately." He matched her harsh tone as he waved his hat around at the empty unkempt bedroom.

"Rumple told you about my last meeting with him?" She turned away from the mirror to face him.

"If you mean how you have stop coming for lessons and are spending all your time moping around your bedroom, having fests with yourself, then yes." He stopped a few feet from her. "Did you really have the cooks roast you a swan?"

"Yes."

"Whatever for?"

"Because I didn't like watching it out the window on the pond all happy and free, while I am stuck here. My life is so horrible not even that stupid fairy could make things right."

Jefferson gave her a questioning look. "Stupid fairy? What have you been up too Regina? The fairies can't be trusted you know that."

"Trust me I know that now. They are worthless, basically rats with wings." She brought her hands up rubbing her arms. "I am the Queen but basically it just means that I am a prisoner with nowhere to go!" she finished in a shout.

"There is your rage. At least it shows you are still alive and want to change even if it appears you have given up."

"Rumple says my rage feeds the darkness."

"Any emotion can fuel magic. I am sure he was just trying to tell you to use it to control and expand your powers. But if you believe your life is so horrible then change it. Come away with me tonight."

"What?"

"Come away with me tonight." He requested again placing his hat back on his head. "It isn't like you will be missed with the ball being held."

"No I told you I am not interested in leaving this room."

"You are not interested in leaving. You are not interested in me. You are not interested in being Queen. I think it is time you see how the commoners spend all their time not being interested in things."

"I am the Queen I can't just go out for a night on the town with you." She turned back to the mirror. "Besides the townspeople hate me."

"The townspeople don't hate you." He moved closer taking the brush from her hand. "They hardly pay enough attention to you, to care about you."

"Well thank you Jefferson for making me realize I am the Queen of nothing." She pulled her brush back from his hand hissing. "When I kill the King and that stupid little tattletale then they will notice me."

"Yes." Jefferson agreed. "Yes I don't doubt that last bit there, but you are not the Queen of nothing, you are my Queen." He flash her one of his charming smiles. "And tonight my Queen, I think you need to get out, and I have just the potion that will change your appearance and no one will know who you are."

"Where did you get something like that?"

"Just a little something I picked up in Oz." he reached into his bag and pulled out a potion vial. "Would you like to try it?"

"Did you get that with Jacqueline?"

"No."

"Alice?"

"No"

"One of the countless other woman in your life?"

"Regina," He tilted his head at her. "you are married to the King, you could have anyone you desire and your fool of a husband wouldn't notice. So do you see me complaining about who you share your bed with when I am not able to be here?"

"There has been no one else but you."

Regina's confession caught him off guard. "No one?" He asked before he knew the words were out of his mouth, he paused a moment seeing her embarrassment at the fact before she lowered her head to stare off to her side at the ground.

"Not that it makes a difference but I picked this up when I was with Victor. He has a thing for Oz. I think it has to do with everyone thinking he's a great and power wizard, but he will deny that to his last breath, going on and on about how science is better than maigc."

"The Doctor who couldn't save Daniel? His science is hardly that great and powerful." She whispered keeping her head down.

Jefferson gave a sigh he was starting to lose her and he didn't want to return to Rumple's so soon. "Yes that is him." He put the vial back in his bag. "Daniel may be gone, but I am standing right here in front of you. I have been here for months now and I know no matter how much you pretend otherwise, you have enjoyed our time with me. So stop pushing me away, unless you really do want to be done with me, like you seem to be done with Rumple."

She turned back to her mirror. "The last thing I need is to fall in love again."

"I am not asking you to love or fall in love with me. I think we should just enjoy our time together because who knows how long we will have together."

"I don't know…"

"Is being happy that terrible of a faith? Believing in even the smallest glimmer of happiness is a powerful thing. Don't let anyone take that from you. Don't be afraid to take control of your life and let me know if you want me in it or not."

He stood there a few moments waiting for an answer which never came before he finally turned to leave.

"Jefferson wait!" Regina called out standing up and turning to face him.

He quickly froze as she called to him, a smile on his face as he keep his back to her. He gave a happy nod. _I got her now._ He thought as he spun around, his long coat snapping back into place as he faced her.

"Maybe you are right." She took a deep breath. "Maybe I do need to see something of life outside of this room, the castle, and grounds."

Jefferson reached in the bag and pulled out the potion again. He didn't moved just held it out for her. If she was really serious about leaving she was going to have to come to him.

She walked over and took the vial in her hand, holding it up to the light, studying it.

"You know if you continued your studies with Rumple you could make something like this? And possibly even learn how to change your own appearance without a potion."

She gave him a questioning look like she doubted she could do such a thing.

"You have more power than you think Regina, and the day you realize that you will truly be free."

he reached out to touch her but she pulled away taking the top off of the bottle and drank the potion. He watched as the spell did its job changing her appearance.

"Did it work?" Regina asked.

"I like blondes as much as the next man but it doesn't look that great on you." He moved her back to the mirror. "I like you much better the way you were." He moved to take her in his arms.

"Good thing I don't care what you think." She hissed pulling away from him. "Now where are you planning on taking me?"

Jefferson flashed her a wicked smile and grabbed her tight with one hand while he used the other to give his hat a twist. Before Regina could complain they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The purple smoke cleared and Jefferson let Regina go. She took in her surroundings, they had reappeared outside of a pub in what Regina would have call the lower of the lower class part of her kingdom.

"When I agreed to see life outside of the castle I didn't realize you would bring me to trash heaps."

"This isn't the trash heaps, that smell is just because we are near the docks." He commented as he stuffed his hat into this travel bag.

"Where in this hell pit are you planning on taking me?"

"Here to the pub they have the best stew and rum this side of the lower east side."

"That sounds promising." She rolled her eyes wrapping her hands around herself.

"It has to taste better than a roasted swan."

"You would be surprised at how good swan actually taste."

Jefferson gave an annoyed huff. "Regina look around. Everyone here is way worse off than you. Hell Half the women in this part of the kingdom have to sell their body every night just to survive."

"And what do you think I have to do with the King every time he comes lurking in my bedroom?" She hissed before turning and bolting inside the pub.

"Regina please wait." He called as he cursed himself out in his head for speaking without thinking things through. He followed her inside and almost ran her over for she had stopped just a few feet inside the pub not knowing what do next.

 _This place doesn't look as clean or friendly as the pub Tinker Bell had led me too earlier this week._ Regina thought as she turned sliding up to Jefferson taking his arm as she looked around at the dirty, loud, drunken mess of peasants in the pub.

He walked her over to the bar and asked for their most expensive bottle of rum.

"I can't imagine their most expensive bottle is much different from their least expensive." Regina muttered as she turned her head once again taking in the room.

"Well we all can't have wine and mead cellars filled with the best the kingdoms have to offer." Jefferson paid the man, taking the bottle and two glasses back towards an empty table along the left hand side of the pub.

Regina quickly followed along behind, not wanting anyone to think she was alone in this place.

Jefferson sat down and poured them each a glass. She watched him take a drink before she took a little sip and choked. "How do you drink this?"

Before Jefferson could reply a woman walking up the isle towards thier table called out "Jefferson is that you?"

Regina watched the expression that could only be described as oh shit, cross his face as he turned around. "Bridget, fancy meeting you here."

"I work the area as you are well aware." She raised an eyebrow at him as she moved closer. "Now who is? I don't remember seeing her around here before."

"She is with me."

"You have been gone months..." She looks over Regina. "And you have the nerve to bring another woman in here. Is she a prostitute too?"

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked Regina over again. "I would cut my losses and run now if I was you my dear, this one is a heartbreaker. A good for nothing cheap bastard, who never pays for what he is after."

"That is enough Bridget?"

"Are you saying he is supposed to pay you for sex?"

"Well it is my job, but Jefferson here, he seems to be able to get what he wants for free."

"It is hardly fair for me to pay for something you wanted to do more than me."

His comment brought a slap across his face.

"Ouch!" Jefferson exclaimed. "I hardly deserved that for speaking the truth."

She pulled him up by his scarf. "What do you say you dump this clueless sow and we go up to my room now," Regina watched as her free hand trailed down his chest disappearing under the table causing Jefferson to give a little gasp as she added. "It has been ages since you graced my bed."

Just then a male voice called from across the room, "Bridget if he isn't paying move on."

"Such a shame." She forced a kiss on him. "Until I am off the clock?" she suggested before taking the bottle of rum with her as she stormed away.

"First you slap me and now you steal my drink." Jefferson yelled after her. He straighten up in the chair fixing his scarf back into place as he watched her walk away a moment caught up in the sway of her hips before turning back to Regina who was sitting across the table fuming. "Well that was uncalled for. I didn't deserve that."

"When you are not with me, you are paying whores for sex?"

"No didn't you listen, she said I don't pay for sex. I never had need to do that. I am very good at what I do as you well know." Seeing Regina was not impressed he ran on. "She welcomed me into her bed and as you can see when I left her she hasn't taken it too well. But that was months ago, before us."

"There is no us Jefferson."

"No, but there should be."

"You never paid for sex?"

"No,"

"That sliver tongue of yourself talks your way into everything you want, what is it you want now?"

"If you listened to what she said it has been months since I was last down here. Months I spend with you. I only want you Regina." He leaned in once again trying to kiss her.

Regina pulled back from him, pushing her chair back from the table. "Have you ever charged someone one for sex?"

"Are you asking me if I am a male Prostitute?" He laughed "No,"

He paused a moment his mind flashing back to Rumple hiring him to keep Regina as happy as she could be in her current role as Queen. _Rumple hired me to keep her happy. If I get to sleep with her as a side effect of that job it is just an added bonus._ He justified his actions to himself before he said out loud. "I don't have the need. I have quite the pretty face and charming tongue and once I get a chance I usually impress in bed. Don't you agree?"

He leaned back in his chair letting Reinga have her space before adding, "But I supposed I would be a rather successful one. But I quite enjoy how I make a living now, so there is no need to give it a try." He moved forward in his chair again. "You know for someone who keeps refusing me in your bed of late you seen awfully interested in my life between the sheets. Are you ready to go back to your bedroom my Majesty?"

"I told you not to call me that." She sadly stated before throwing back the drink. She started coughing.

"It's good right." Jefferson smirked at Regina's glare. "Do you want another?"

She nodded not sure of her voice at the moment.

"Barkeep, another bottle of the rum!" Jefferson watched as he gave the bottle to a barmaid but he lost his smile when another one cut her off taking the bottle and bring it over to him. "Oh shit." He actually got out before the woman slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"You know what it was for." She stated setting the bottle down on the table before turning sharply and rushing away.

"Was that for sleeping with her too?"

"No I didn't deserve that. That was for not sleeping with her." He explained to Regina before shouting after the barmaid. "That was for telling her there wasn't enough rum in all the kingdoms to make me ever want to sleep with her!" He watched as the barmaid flipped him off.

"Why am I here? Because I have a feeling that it isn't to see you get slapped in the face, as much fun as that has been." She asked pouring herself another drink.

"No this night isn't going as I planned." He muttered. _Damn it Victor was right my plan is falling apart._ He thought as he poured and drank another shot of rum. "I told you when I first arrived in your bedroom, all I wished to do tonight was dance with you."

"I told you I didn't want to go to the stupid ball for Snow." She threw back her second shot of rum not seeming to worry about the taste of it anymore.

"Yes which is why I brought you here."

"You want to dance with me here? Whatever for?" She noticed his whole body language change.

"Never mind this was a stupid idea." He stood up and offered her his hand. "I will take you home now if you are ready."

"No I am not ready. Why did you bring me here of all places to dance?"

"Because…" He shuffled his feet uncomfortably a moment not wanting to tell her the truth. Before throwing himself back down in the chair. Looking anywhere but at her he muttered "this is where my parent's used to dance."

"Your parents brought you here?" She raised an eyebrow at him "As a child? What were they thinking?"

"Well for starters they were pirates and places like this were our home away from ship." He finally turned his head to look at her.

"Pirates? Really?" She asked not believing him.

He gave a shrug of his shoulders before twisting back around in the chair to face her. "There is a lot about me you don't know yet Regina." He poured them both another shot of rum. "And I know there is a lot about you that I want to learn, I am not ready to be done with you." He gave her a small smile as he handed her the drink.

She took it looking down at the horrible tasting liquid. "What if I am ready to be done with you?"

"You are not and I know that because you left your bedroom with me tonight." He widen his smiled at her. "Will you grant my wish and dance with me?"

"This music is horrible." She commented before throwing back the alcohol.

"I agree." He finished his third shot of rum. "Let me change that." He stood and walked up to the lute player.

Regina thought he called him by name but she wasn't sure, she was having a hard time imaging the Jefferson she knew wanting to spend a lot of time in a place like this. But the cheer he got from a few people as he took the lute player's spot made her think otherwise. She watched as he took a moment to tune it.

She watched as his fingers started to move on the strings. Right away she noticed the music was an improvement from the horrible sounds of before. But when he looked up right at her and started to sing Regina forgot how angry she was at her life, at him, she even forgot how to breathe for a second.

"I would shine just like a million suns if you'd just love me baby, I'll be in your life again so baby, baby, just say maybe," He flashed her a smile from across the pub.

 _Oh that damn smile of his filling my head with all kind of thoughts_. Regina thought to herself as she grabbed the bottle pouring and drinking another shot of rum.

"Now here I come to dance around the sun, I've been oh so blue, Stuck behind the moon, Now let me in, Back where we begin, And let me hold you like the way, I used to do." Regina watched as he closed his eyes nodding his head in time with the music.

Regina felt herself blush as he opened his eyes meeting hers across the room as he sang.

"All the stars point me to you and lately they just drive me crazy." He sang with an exaggerated shake of his head. "A universe can be so cruel so baby, baby be my lady. " He stood up nodding to the lute player who came over.

Regina watched as he whispered something to the lute player and handed him the lute. The player continued on as Jefferson turned back to the crowded bar and started singing again as he walked towards her.

"Now Here I come, To dance around the sun, I've been oh so blue, Stuck behind the moon, Now let me in, Back where we begin, And Let me hold you like the way, I used to do." He stopped in front of her extending his hand out to her.

He watched as she turned bright red. The golden curls of the glamor potion made her skin seem even more red then her usual blush he seemed to be able to bring out in her.

"Will you dance with me now?"

There was a cheer from the crowd as Regina accepted his hand and stood up letting him take her in his arms. He spun her around pulling her in close for a few beats, before leading her in between the tables and chairs back up to the front of the bar, where there was more space to dance.

"Is this the type of singing and dancing your parents would do here?"

"Not really, their favorite songs where much more adult themed and usually involved swinging a mug or two of mead."

"Is this one of the songs your father would sing?"

"No," He gave a sad chuckle. "I picked this one up on my travels. It has been floating around my head the last two weeks you have wanted nothing to do with me."

"Has it really been two weeks?"

"It has seem much longer." Both Regina and Jefferson whispered at the same time.

Regina looked up at him and was about to say something but he pulled back a little and started to sing again. His voice filling the pub.

"I would shine just like a million suns if you'd just love me baby, I'll be in your life again so baby, baby just say maybe."

He spun her away from him a moment letting go of her hand. She came to a stop few feet away from him. As he slowly walked over and around her he continued the song. "Now here I come, To dance around the sun, I've been oh so blue, Stuck behind the moon,"

He stopped behind her moving in close and wrapping his arms around her. "Now let me in," he sang swaying her to the beat of the music. "Back to where we begin, And let me hold you like the way, Now let me hold you like the way, Now let me hold you like the way." He pulled back spinning her around to face him.

"Now let me hold you like the way, I used to do,"

Her cheeks where still red with embarrassment but her eyes matched the smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile back at her. He finished the song in a whisper. "I used to do."

"Jefferson." She whispered as the music stopped. But whatever she was going to tell him was lost in the cheering from the bar.

He moved away from Regina but let his hand slide down her arm to take a hold of her hand. "Thank you!" he told the crowd giving a little bow. "Now a round of applause for my lovely lady friend." He dramatically gestured to Regina as the crowd gave another cheer.

"If she won't let you hold I will!" Came a shout from woman in the back of the pub.

"Over my dead body." Came another female voice which Jefferson hoped wasn't Bridget's.

"You know for a thief you certainly love being the center of attention."

He gave a laugh as he turned his attention back to Regina. "Yes I know and if you ask Rumple he will say it is another horrible trait I acquired from my father." Not wanting to let go of her hand for anything in the world he used his free hand to reach into his travel bag and place his hat on his head. "Now are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes."

 **Author's Note: The song Jefferson sings is "Behind The Moon" By Matt Costa. Amazing song which has been in my head all week and the whole reason I wrote this story. So go listen to it! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jefferson pulled his hat out of his travel bag and tipped it towards lute player as he led Regina back up the isle. He handed her the bottle of rum as they passed their table. He took her out the back door into the alley and with a quick spin of his hat they were back in her bedroom.

He moved to kiss her again but she pulled back.

"Wait." She demanded placing the bottle of rum down on her night stand before crossing her arms in front of her giving herself a little hug. "Did Rumple send you tonight?"

"Do you think so little of yourself that someone would have to pay me for me to want to spend time with you? Regina you are by far the fairest in the land."

He had moved closer once again trying to kiss her and wasn't ready for a violent response. Her slap knocked him back a step.

"Stop using your silly pickup lines on me. I am not some cheap barmaid." She demanded. "And don't even tell me you don't deserve that slap."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He rubbed his face. "My Queen, I am hundred percent certain I deserved it, but I am here of my own free will tonight. Rumple thinks you are a lost cause."

"A lost cause?"

"Not lost as in can't be taught magic, but lost as in you have lost your way and trust me he won't put up with that."

"And do you think I have lost my way?"

"Everyone gets lost every now and then, it is how we regroup and carry on that matter in the end."

"Are you here to help me regroup?"

"Yes. I hoped a little dance or a trip out of here would help you realize what all you could have if only you take the steps necessary to achieve what you desire."

"And what do I desire?"

"Well I certainly hope I am a part of what you desire." He paused seeing his comment made her smile for a second before she managed to hide her emotions again. "But I know you desire revenge and what Rumple has to teach you will let you achieve it."

She shuffled uncomfortably. "If you really are here of your own free will then be truthful with me. Tell me something to show you really do care about me. That this isn't some act you are putting on for Rumple."

Jefferson didn't even hesitate, letting his true feelings show through. "I am sorry I am not Daniel and I never will be. I am sorry that Victor couldn't bring him back to you. But he is gone and you are still here and I am here. If you don't want me to be here fine, that is your choice, but not letting yourself move on in life can only be harmful to you."

"So you want me to forget him just like Rumple?"

"No. I never said that you should EVER forget him. But I have seen what happens to someone who can't let go of their dead love, it ruined my father. Some feelings just have to be pushed to the darkest corners of your mind so you can go on living."

"I don't want to be like Rumple."

"I have lived with Rumple for almost a decade now and I am not like him."

"You're not?" She raised an eyebrow at him not believing that lie for a second. "Really a decade?"

"Yes, a decade, and no, I am not like him at all. First of all I am fun, and you can be too."

"But the darkness, he said it has tasted me and wants all of me."

"It's fun to play in the darkness. I step a foot or two in the darkness here or there, but I don't live there or ever wish too. I rather spend my time outside of work in the light, where I can see your lovey face."

Regina shook her head at the line but he watched a smile start to pull at the corners of her lips. He couldn't help but smile too knowing he was finally working his way back into her life. He wasn't lying at the pub when he had told her it had been a very long two weeks without her in his life.

"Why?" She asked him. "Why would you want to be with me?"

"Look at yourself." He demanded moving Regina back in front of the mirror.

"Oh wait a minute." He dug into his bag pulling out another vial. "Drink this to end the glamor."

Regina took the vial. "And what if I don't want to be myself?"

He postioned himself behind her so she could see him in the mirror. He moved her hair to the side exposing her neck as he leaned in and whispered. "Regina all you have ever wanted is to be allowed to be yourself."

His simple statement took her breath away for a moment. _He is hundred percent correct, how was it he could see that and others like her mother or father who raised me could not_. She took the potion and drank it, and he watched as the glamor fell away.

"Really look at yourself Regina. You can't live like this and Daniel wouldn't want you too."

"You don't know him!" She screamed throwing his hands off of her and pushing him back a step. "You don't know what he would have wanted!"

Jefferson stood his ground. "If he loved you at all he wouldn't want to see you like this and I know that because…" He paused a moment because those feelings he wanted to keep nonexistent were coming to the surface. He suddenly felt nervous but forced himself to speak the truth. "Because I don't want to see you like this. Regina, I want to see you smile."

He watched her turn her head away from him, but still he continued. "You have such a beautiful smile and I love being the one who makes you do it."

He moved closer to her and whispered. "You have the power to your own happiness. Your lessons with Rumple will get you closer to your goals and I," he gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I can help you remember how to smile if you let me."

"I would like that." Regina whispered looking up at him letting herself relax in his arms. She leaned in kissing him lightly on the lips.

Jefferson controlled his urge to pull her tighter, or throw her back on the bed and do all the things he had been missing the last two weeks she had kicked him to the side. But he let her take the lead.

She pulled back licking her lips. Despite herself she wanted more. "Maybe you can continue what you have started tonight and we can finish up in bed."

"In bed? Really?"

She couldn't help but match the mischievous smile he was giving her. "Yes you were correct when you first came to visit me tonight. I do miss our time together." _You are the reason I didn't go into that pub that Tinkerbell took me too. I don't deserve a shot at True Love again to just ruin it, but you my dear Jefferson, you I deserve. And it is you I want_. She thought as she reached out touching his chest. "And despite all your faults I miss you."

"I have missed you too." He whispered feeling relieved as she let him take her in his arms; first kissing her gently on the lips before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Jefferson appeared in Rumple's tower room. Rumple was nowhere to be seen but Victor was sitting at the work table. He was bent over a book dead asleep. Jefferson came up behind him taking another book from the table and slammed it shut behind him.

Victor jumped up straight in his chair.

Jefferson laughed. "Oh, I am sorry are you trying to sleep?"

"Are you drunk?"

"You try," He tried to point at Victor as he walked around the table but staggered a moment before continuing. "Drinking as much rum, having as much sex, and feeling the effects of Regina's magic, and see if you are still standing."

"I don't have to imagine; remember how I was around Glenda." He shook his head as he remembered how her magic had felt when he had kissed her.

"You know if you not too serious about Elizabeth I could always take you back to Glenda." He tipped his hat towards Victor.

"No, Elizabeth is completely serious. In fact," Victor checked his pocket watch. "I have a date with her in a few minutes."

"Yes can't have you miss your breakfast date."

"Lucky for me it is a brunch date, it was breakfast hours ago Jeff."

"Really?" He asked as Victor showed him the time on his pocket watch. "So it was." He commented taking a swig from his flask and offering it to Victor who took a drink only to choke and starting coughing.

"God if that is what Regina was drinking you are lucky you didn't kill her."

"She was looking a bit rough this morning. Muttering something about swearing off rum forever. But I like my father suffer from same the affliction."

"What affliction is that?"

"There isn't a hangover that rum can't solve." He took another drink. "Well let's get you back. Since you helped me win back Regina it is the least I can do to get you back in time to win over Lizzie."

"First of all I have no idea what I could have possibly said to help you win back Regina for Rumple."

"And for myself." Jefferson beamed bouncing slightly on his heels.

"And for yourself, and secondly why do I feel I don't want to take any credit for you helping bring back Regina to Rumple. You should have cut your losses with her and been done with it all."

"Oh you need to loosen up a little Vic. Live a little."

"I will if you ever get me home for my date."

"Sounds like you need a nap before the date, someone is grouchy."

"You would be too if you spent most of the night arguing with Rumple over a simple law of physics."

"Laws are made to be broken."

"Not Newton's Third Law! For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. And Rumple seems to think he can do things without the reaction or reactions in his case messing up his plans."

"Well he has been successful at staying one step ahead for the last 250 years. Nothing seems to have messed up his work yet. Maybe he believes he can keep traveling at a constant velocity ahead of all the impending chaos which is coming. Isn't that Newton's First Law?"

Victor looked at him shocked.

"What?" Jefferson asked taking another drink from his flask. "I do listen to you when you ramble on and when I pick up your books I can actually read them."

"Yes that belief is fine and dandy if he can keep ahead of everything but at this point I think Rumple has put too many things into motion. There are too many moveable parts which could react in too many unpredictable ways. It is only going to be a matter of time before he is going to crash and burn and take you with him if you are not careful."

Jefferson stood there thinking about it for a moment, and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "That is what one has to deal with when you dance around the sun." He took his hat off and gave it a spin.

They both stood there for a moment lost in their own thoughts of what lay ahead of them, before he gestured for Victor to jump first.

 **The End**


End file.
